


My thoughts on Dream SMP

by FropNiki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, I don’t know everyone’s opinions on fanfics so people tell me if they don’t like it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why am I making this, just me talking about dream smp, purpled is amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FropNiki/pseuds/FropNiki
Summary: As the title says it’s me talking about stuff from the dream smp the in and out of character parts. I don’t know everyone’s opinion on fanfics so please tell me if I do something wrong!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know everyone’s opinion on fanfics so please tell me if I do something wrong!

So I remember before the prison, while it was being built I was a dream apologist. My reason behind this was, He made this world to have fun and hang out with friend, how would you feel if you made this world and people tried to take it away from you. Yeah I was dumb.

Ranboo. I love his character though it was just sudden and kind of rushed. I feel like half of his character development is made on the spot. Not judging though, when I roleplay most of my ocs are also made during game and edited during roleplay too.

Another dumb thing I thought. I am stupid and didn’t notice the manipulation Dream was doing with Tommy. At first I was like “Oh shit Dream being a better brother than Tommy’s closest friends.” I didn’t realize it was manipulation until a tiktok pointed it out. 

Throw back to when I cosplayed Sapnap for the first time. It was a closest cosplay. I didn’t watch sapnap, only bbh and Tommy. It was literally a black sweatshirt a white shirt a black beanie covering all my hair and a white ribbon. Not good

More to come boys, enbys and Girls :p


	2. What the fuck am I even doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me talking about songs

I see a dreamer. 10/10 would listen to on repeat even if I get bored of it. It makes be happy. Idk what to call it but when I listen to it it make me wanna shake my hands just like floppy flop. I fucking love this song please you don’t understand how much I love it.

Tho this isn’t a dsmp song. Villain by Stella Jang. Very good background or animation song. Or like that one person that’s seen as a villain but is really just doing what’s right for the people. I really like this song with Dream. As stated in last post I was dumb but fanfics making me rethink maybe I’m not dumb. 

Fucking Roadtrip. I haven’t listened to it fully but it’s poggers. I love it. I do need to listen to it fully. The only time I listened to it I meant to actually listen but it turned into background music for reading. Still poggers song.

All of Wilburs songs. I love them I have them all in my Spotify playlist. Just love them. My dad also likes them so I guess that’s a cool thing. 

Random but my sister has started watching Tommy and got a tiktok of tubbo on her fyp last night at like 3 am. It’s my time to shine. I always keep her updated even if she doesn’t want it.

Unrelated to anything at all. My mom may start cosplaying. I’ve been cosplaying since 2018 so fucking yeah! 

Goodbye for now :p


	3. What the fuck am I even doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I talk mcyt and dream smp related

I recently started watching Hermitcraft and have literally watched all of Grian season 7. I find Xisuma and Scar’s voices very nice and comforting. I really only got into because one I keep on seeing crossover fics with them and two I got recommended an episode. They’re cool.

I also recently started listening to Lemon Demon (the music in the background of Ranboo’s streams) they’re very good I enjoy Tone-Touched Telephone and Cabinet Man. I’ve heard they’re music before but never really payed attention to it. I’ve now added them to one of my playlists.

Also Ranboo youtooz came out today 2/26! I was so lucky to be able to get one! I was spamming my friends about it. Probably annoyed them.

Unrelated to anything at all. I’ve been stressed because of school. Also also I’ve been getting headaches everyday this week! Does that happen to y’all? Does anyone know a possible reason why?

Anyways hope you have an amazing day! Good night/morning/afternoon/evening/day!


	4. I miss a few days and this happens!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk anymore

So I got my shit taken from me for bad grades and I come back to Tommy ducking dying! God I love this shit! Anyways I make jokes about character death so if y’all don’t mind that stay :p

Saw a theory saying Ranboo is gonna kill Tubbo. Ranboo my dude no.

Purpled is pogchamp. Also reminder Purpled doesn’t like cosplays of him.

I really wanna get a new wig for Ranboo sign I messed his up.

I play identity v and I just imagined a dream smp x identity v crossover. Know it’ll never happen but still sounds cool.

I keep saying pogchamp.

Apparently I need therapy? Schools a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know everyone’s opinion on fanfics so please tell me if I do something wrong!


End file.
